Light in Darkness
by takari love
Summary: -on temporary hiatus- Mikan's pregnant? How will Mikan and Natsume going to hide it from their friends, their teacers and more importantly, their enemies the AntiAlice Organization? Pairings: MxN, HxR, TxM
1. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA!**

**takari love: Well, this is my first GA fanfic so I hope u all be nice...lol ,**

* * *

**-Mikan: 15: special star-**

**-Hotaru: 15: special star-**

**-Natsume: 15: special star-**

**-Ruka: 15: special star-**

**-Yuu: 16: special star-**

**-Tsubasa: 18: special star-**

**-Misaki: 18: special star-**

* * *

Light in Darkness

* * *

Over this pass years, Mikan had work really, really hard to improve in her academic and her alice's level. All her efforts pay off 'cause now she's 15 years-old and also a special star student, just like Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and her other friends.

"Hey, Mikan," Yuu greeted Mikan who was sitting on the bench near the garden, eating her lunch.

The 14 year-old girl with long brunette-hair looked at Yuu, who was taking a seat beside her, and gave him a smile though not a lively one. Mikan had grown her hair till waist length and she no longer ties her hair in pigtails; she just let her hair down.

'_Hmm, I wonder what's up with Mikan_,' Yuu thought. "So, why aren't you eating with Hotaru today?"

"She said not to disturb her today," Mikan answered.

"But that never stop you before," Yuu told her.

"Maybe I don't feel like it today," Mikan said. Then, Mikan stood up and said, "I better go now, Yuu. Tsubasa-senpai is waiting for me."

"H-Hai," Yuu said and after Mikan left, Yuu thought, '_That's definitely not the Mikan I know. I better ask Hotaru about this._'

Mikan was supposed to meet Tsubasa under the sakura tree and together, they're going to the Special Ability class.

"Sorry I'm late," Mikan told Tsubasa when she arrived at the meeting place.

"Don't worry, Mikan," Tsubasa said. "You arrived just in time."

Mikan's face was red because she had run all the way there.

Tusbasa thought, '_Weird, why isn't she smiling? Even if she's out of breath, she'll always manage a smile._' So, Tsubasa decided to…

"Tsubasa-senpai, put me down," Mikan cried out as Tsubasa scooped Mikan up and put her on his shoulder.

"Nope, I won't," Tsubasa said. "Not until you smile." Tsubasa started to tickle Mikan. Then, Tsubasa put her in his arms again and started to tickle her.

"T-Tsubasa-senpai, stop," Mikan said between laughter. "It tickles."

"Not yet," Tsubasa said.

Unaware by those two, a certain black cat was resting on the very same sakura tree. Annoyed that his sleep was disturbed, he decided to…

"Ah, Tsubasa-senpai, your hat is on fire," Mikan said.

Right now, Tsubasa had already stopped tickling Mikan and both of them are standing on their feet.

"Oh damn," Tsubasa said, throwing his hat on the ground and putting out the fire by stepping on it.

"That's what you get for being to loud," Natsume said, jumping down from the sakura tree.

Actually, the real reason for Natsume burning Tsubasa's hat was because he's jealous that the shadow manipulator and Mikan is **_TOO CLOSE_** to each other.

"Well, you don't have to burn my favorite hat," Tsubasa said, keeping the ruined hat in his pocket.

"Hn," Natsume said. He turned his gaze at Mikan Sakura. '_Mikan.'_

Mikan immediately looked at the ground, evading Natsume's gaze.

'_Something's wrong_,' Natsume and Tsubasa thought.

"Little-," Natsume was about to say but…

"Let's go, Tsubasa-senpai, we're late," Mikan cut off.

'_There's definitely something wrong with her_,' Natsume thought. '_She didn't look at me, not even once.'_

Then, Mikan took Tsubasa's hand and dragged him towards the Special Ability classroom.

Natsume just looked at Mikan's and Tsubasa's disappearing sight, thinking, '_What's wrong with you, my little girl?'_

* * *

"Mikan, slow down," Tsubasa said as they went on their way to the Special Ability's classroom with Mikan way ahead of him.

Mikan stopped in her tracks so that Tsubasa could catch up with her.

"Hey, Mikan, you don't need to walk so fast, you know; we're not in the 'walking' marathon," Tsubasa said, panting.

"I'm sorry," Mikan apologized.

"You don't need to apologize," Tsubasa told his kohai. "But you could start telling me what's bothering you the whole day."

"What? Nothing's wrong," Mikan lied. Actually, she really didn't want anyone to know.

Tsubasa sighed. 'I guess I shouldn't push her if she doesn't want to tell me,' Tusbasa thought.

"Ano, Tsubasa-senpai, if you keep on spacing out like that, we're surely going to be late and Misaki will surely hit you again," Mikan told the dark-haired senpai.

Snapping out of his thought, Tsubasa said, "Hai, hai, let's go," he said and the two of them continued their journey to the classroom.

**Meanwhile…**

Yuu went to Hotaru's lab. Unfortunately for him though, he saw something that could make all the blood in him boil.

Hotaru and the infamous Ruka Nogi are kissing **_very_** passionately, their tongue in the other's mouth. And as if that's not enough, both of them are also in an awkward position; Hotaru's lying down on the floor and Ruka's on top of her.

Yuu accidentally dropped the books he carried that made Hotaru and Ruka stopped what they're doing and looked at the intruder at the door; Hotaru with her usual emotionless face and Ruka is as red as a ripe tomato.

"S-Sorry f-f-for i-inter-ter-terrupting," Yuu stuttered. He was a bout to walk away but Hotaru stopped him.

"Yuu, wait," Hotaru said.

Yuu went towards Hotaru and Ruka with his face still red, just like Ruka.

"W-What i-is i-it?" Yuu asked.

"You saw it," Hotaru said as if it's not a big deal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," Yuu said, really scared of what Hotaru might do. "You should have locked the door."

Ignoring what Yuu said, Hotaru put out a hand in front of Iinchou and in a demanding gesture, she said, "That'll be 1 000 rabbits since you saw it."

Yuu sweat dropped as Ruka said to Hotaru, "You could still make business out of this?!"

"Hey, money is money," Hotaru said in business-like way.

Ruka and Yuu fell anime-style on the marble-tiled lab floor.

* * *

After Special Ability class finished, Mikan took her things and said to Tsubasa and Misaki, who are arguing about what? Mikan didn't know for she had lost count.

"Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-chan," Mikan said, "I'll be going now."

"Huh? Class ended already?" Tsubasa asked, looking at Mikan.

"Yes," Mikan answered.

"Oh, alright than, see you later, Mikan-chan," Misaki said.

Mikan gave them a small smile and went back to her dormitory room.

"There's something wrong with Mikan," Misaki said.

"You're right," Tsubasa said. "She's been like that since this morning."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Misaki asked.

"Unfortunately not," Tsubasa answered, shaking his head.

"But maybe it's just because she's now turning into a teenager," Misaki said.

"Maybe so," Tsubasa replied. '_But I will find out.'_

Back to Hotaru's lab, Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu sat at the small coffee table with 3 cup of tea and a plate of sugar cookies in front of them.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked.

"Did you notice something's wrong with Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Come to think of it," Ruka said. "This morning, Mikan wasn't late, she's didn't smile a lot nor did she laugh and she's been spacing out a lot."

"Yup, that sums it all," Hotaru agreed.

"So than, do you know what's wrong with her?" Yuu asked.

"No," Ruka said, shaking his head.

"Hotaru?" Yuu asked, turning his gaze at Hotaru.

"I don't know either," Hotaru said, "but I will find out."

"You really can do that?" Yuu and Ruka asked.

"Knowing Mikan, she will never keep any secrets from her best friend," Hotaru said. "I'm sure she'll tell me tonight because she's spending the night in my room."

"Great," Ruka and Yuu said.

* * *

That night, Natsume went to the dinner hall for dinner. Everyone was surprised to see the black cat there because Natsume never ate dinner at the dinner hall. Tonight was different; tonight the kuro neko is searching for someone, _someone special. _

When Natsume spotted Ruka, he immediately went towards Ruka. The blond was shocked to see his best friend there.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka greeted his best friend when Natsume took a seat next to him.

"Hn," Natsume answered. He looked around the hall. _'Damn, where's the little girl?' _

The reason Natsume came for dinner is because he's bothered by the way Mikan greeted him that afternoon and so, tonight he wanted to confront her. But, she's nowhere to be seen.

"Natsume," Ruka called out, waving his hand in front of the fire caster.

"What is it?" Natsume asked.

"You were spacing out," Ruka said.

"Thinking of Mikan perhaps," Hotaru suddenly said as she took a seat beside her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about, Imai?" Natsume said but he knew perfectly well what Hotaru is talking about.

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Hotaru said and before Natsume could retort back, she had gone in a flash of light.

"Seriously Ruka, your girlfriend is weird," Natsume said.

"I know," Ruka said. Then, Ruka asked, "So, are you going to look for her?"

"Who?" Natsume asked but he knows perfectly well whom.

"Mikan," Ruka said.

"Hn," Natsume answered.

Ruka didn't say anything after that. He knowshis best friend really well. So, Ruka decided to accompany Natsume in silence. After awhile, Natsume said to Ruka.

"I'm going to bed," the kuro neko said but Ruka knew perfectly well where his best friend wanted to go.

Even though Natsume hadn't asked Mikan to be his girlfriend yet but everyone knew that something had happened between those two. Even Sumire could see the changes.

'_Hmph, where's that little girl,'_ Natsume thought. _'It's not like her to miss dinner.'_

When Natsume arrived in front of Mikan's room door, he started to knock. When there was no answer, he started to pound on the door. But when there was still no answer, the fire caster was sure that Mikan wasn't in her room.

'_Where's Mikan?' _Natsume thought.

* * *

During midnight, Mikan went back inside the dormitory building. She was evading Natsume and if possible, everyone else, that's why she sat on the roof since dinnertime to have some time alone and think.

Then, when Mikan arrived in front of her bedroom door, a voice asked her, "Where have you been?"

Mikan was startled by the voice. She knew it belonged to Natsume so she turned around facing the kuro neko.

"Natsume," Mikan said.

Natsume walked closer towards the brunette-haired girl. "Why are you evading me?"

"I didn't," Mikan answered while looking at the floor.

"Then why don't you look into my eyes and tell me," Natsume challenged Mikan. "Than I'll know that you're not lying."

Mikan looked in Natsume's eyes and was about to repeat what she just said but she couldn't. So instead, she fell down to the floor and tears started to flow down her cheek.

Natsume began to feel worried. He dropped down on his knees as well and wiped the tears from Mikan's cheeks. "What's wrong little girl?"

"Nothing," Mikan said, still crying. "It's none of your business."

"How can it not be my business if it made you cry?" Natsume asked. Then, he pulled Mikan in his embrace. "Come on, Mikan, tell me."

Mikan pushed Natsume away and stood up. "I told you, it's none of your business," she said, going towards the window. The moon shone brightly outside.

Natsume went behind Mikan; both of them looked at the moon. Then, Mikan felt Natsume wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Natsume," Mikan said softly, stunned of Natsume's action.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Mikan, but please tell me," Natsume said. "I can see that something's bothering you and making you sad and I don't want to see you suffer alone."

The tear-stained Mikan started crying again and Natsume made a soothing sound.

"Natsume, I…I'm pregnant," Mikan said. She's no longer crying but there's still some tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant with your baby."

'_Mikan's pregnant?'_ Natsume thought. _'With-with my baby? That means…I'm going to be a dad. But how?'_ Then, Natsume remembered what had happened a few months ago. _'It's because of that 'one night' we spend together,'_ he concluded.

"Natsume…" he heard Mikan said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Natsume asked.

"Because I'm scared," Mikan confessed. "I'm scared that you won't accept it. I'm scared of what you might think. I'm scared of what the others might think. We're not officially a couple yet, not in others eyes so I'm just scared, okay? I myself hadn't got use to idea of me being pregnant."

Natsume hugged Mikan more protectively but not too tight. Although he can't see Mikan's face, but he knew that Mikan's blushing right now. Then, Natsume sat down, leaning on the wall and he took Mikan in her embrace, letting Mikan to sit on his lap.

"How far away are you?" Natsume asked the now calmed Mikan.

"Two months," Mikan answered.

Natsume put his hand on Mikan's stomach and that made Mikan blushed again. The fire caster whispered in Mikan's ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh yes, Natsume, yes," Mikan answered happily, wrapping her hands around Natsume's neck and resting her head on Natsume's chest while Natsume's hand is still on her stomach.

"But what'll about the others?" Mikan asked after a while.

"Why don't we hide it from them first, okay?" Natsume suggested.

"Okay," Mikan said. "I don't think I can explain it to them yet but when we could, Hotaru and Ruka have to be the first to know, okay?"

"Why them?" Natsume asked.

"Because I know they'll be hurt if we didn't tell them first," Mikan answered.

"Sure," Natsume said and he then gave Mikan a passionate kiss on the lips.

**

* * *

THE END…**

**Takari love: Just kidding…lol. There're still a loooong waaay to go. I hope you're ready for chapter two. I want at least five reviews before updating another chapter. Oh yeah...plz don't KILL me because I know THIS Natsume is really OOC!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Upgaded Baka Gun

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

**Reviewers: Thanx for the reviews. I'm really surprised that I received more than five...,**

**Author's note: Maybe I wrote it wrongly but now I'll tell you guys so you wont be confused. Mikan is two motnhs pregnant. Now, I'd like you to go to the Coffe Bean and buy yourself a Black Forrest Ice Blended Coffee and make yourself a microwave popcorn. Then, you can sit back, relax and enjoy the story... lol**

* * *

**-Mikan: 15: special star-**

**-Hotaru: 15: special star-**

**-Natsume: 15: special star-**

**-Ruka: 15: special star-**

**-Yuu: 16: special star-**

**-Tsubasa: 18: special star-**

**-Misaki: 18: special star-**

* * *

Light in Darkness

* * *

**Chapter 2: Upgraded Baka Gun**

The next morning, when Mikan woke up, she felt something beside her, or rather it was _someone._ When she looked at the space beside her, she saw Natsume Hyuuga, still asleep.

'_Huh? What's Natsume doing here?' _Mikan thought. Then she remembered what happened last night. _'Oh yeah, Natsume decided to spent the night with me.'_

Suddenly, Mikan felt sick in the stomach. She immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Natsume woke up by Mikan's sudden movement. When he saw that Mikan was no longer beside him and heard vomiting sound from the bathroom, he quickly went off the bed and went to Mikan's side.

Natsume rubbed Mikan's back while she vomited. When she was done, she stood up and wiped her mouth and the sweat on her face.

"Hey, are you alright, little girl?" Natsume asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Mikan answered with a question. "And since you're the one who knocked me out, you should better start calling me by my name," she added in.

"Alright, first of all," Natsume said. "**_You_** were the one who let me do it."

"I thought we're going to die," Mikan cut in.

"Well, we didn't," Natsume said. "And I'm glad we didn't." he added in. "Whenever you hear the word 'little girl', you'll immediately know that it's me."

Mikan went closer to Natsume. "I'll always have you, right?" the auburn-haired girl asked.

Natsume held Mikan's chin between his thumb and second finger and then gave a light smile on Mikan's lips. When he broke the kiss, he told Mikan, "I told you last night, I will always be with you through this and I will never leave you, not ever."

Natsume and Mikan hugged each other.

* * *

In classroom A: middle school division, Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu gathered at Hotaru's table. Ruka asked Hotaru, "Were you able to fish out information from Mikan?"

Hotaru shook her head. "She didn't come to my room last night."

"And she wasn't at dinner as well," Yuu said. After a moment, Yuu asked, "Do you think they went on a mission last night?"

"I don't think so," Ruka answered. "But if they did, I hope the‎y are alright."

"Yeah," Yuu said.

And although Hotaru didn't say anything but from her eyes, Ruka and Yuu knew that Hotaru was worried about Mikan's well being.

A few minutes later, the door to the classroom opened and Natsume and Mikan entered the classroom together.

Then, Natsume put his hand around Mikan's waist, making everyone looked at them. Some of her classmates looked at them with surprised look, some of them are smiling and some of them have a look on their face that said 'we-know-you're-gonna-end-up-together'.

Mikan blushed at the attention she got. They went to their seat; Mikan is sitting beside Hotaru, which is the third row from the front and Natsume is sitting beside Ruka and behind Mikan. When they passed Nonoko and Anna, the two giggling girls said to the new couple, "Congratulations, Mikan-chan, and Natsume-kun."

When Natsume and Mikan took their seat, Ruka and Yuu looked at them with a surprised look and Hotaru, with her usual emotionless look.

"When-," Ruka said.

"Did-," Yuu continued.

"This-," Ruka said after Yuu.

"Happen?" Yuu said, finishing the sentence.

Mikan blushed. "Last night," she said.

"That's why you didn't come to my room last night," Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at Hotaru apologetically and said, "Gomen ne, Hotaru-chan. I totally forgot." She smiled at her best friend. "Let me buy you ice cream later, okay?"

"Sure," Hotaru said.

"I love you Hotaru," she said happily. She was about to hug Hotaru when Hotaru took out her baka gun.

Natsume saw Hotaru took out the weapon and just as Hotaru pulled the trigger, Natsume jumped in front of Mikan. So, instead of hitting Mikan, the baka gun hit Natsume.

Hotaru was using her newly upgraded baka gun, so after being hit by the 50th bullet from the baka gun, Natsume passed out.

Everyone shocked by this, really shock. The famous kuro neko was defeated by Hotaru's baka gun.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Mikan said worriedly, shaking her boyfriend's body furiously. She looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru, what did you do?"

A chibi-Hotaru appeared. "This is the newly upgraded baka gun. It's made out of metal so it hits harder."

"Are you crazy?!" Mikan cried out. "You could have killed him!"

And instead of saying sorry, Hotaru said…

"You have a great boyfriend there, Mikan," and there's not a slightest trace of regret in her voice.

Ruka, Yuu and the rest of the students in the classroom faint anime-style.

Then, Mikan excused herself and bring Natsume to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Hotaru said, "That was shocking to see Natsume jumped in front of Mikan like that."

"Yeah, I know," Ruka said. "But do you have to do that?" the animal prince asked his girlfriend.

"I have to test my new baka gun," Hotaru said simply.

Ruka and Iinchou sweat dropped.

"But really, I never thought Natsume would jump in front of Mikan like that," Ruka said. "Even if he and Mikan are currently a couple, but he wouldn't do jump in front of Mikan like that. He knew how Hotaru and Mikan are so Hotaru hitting Mikan with the baka gun never really bothers him…until now."

"Maybe there's something more to this than we know," Hotaru said.

"Huh?" Yuu and Ruka said confusedly, not catching what Hotaru is saying.

"I'll explain everything me at my lab after school." Then, she took out her Nanotechnology book meaning that their conversation is now close.

"Sure," Ruka and Yuu said.

Yuu went to his seat in front of Hotaru and Ruka went to his seat behind Hotaru.

**

* * *

AT THE INFIRMARY**

"Hyuuga is fine," Subaru said. "He'll be conscious in a couple of minutes."

Subaru is the current doctor at the Alice Academy.

"Thank you, Subaru-senpai," Mikan said.

Then, Subaru asked, "How, may I ask, did Hyuuga become unconscious?"

Mikan laughed nervously. "Well, actually, Natsume was hit 50 times by Hotaru's baka gun."

Subaru raised his eyebrow.

"The newly upgraded version," Mikan added in. "It was made out of metal."

Subaru sweat dropped.

"Ano, Subaru-senpai, you looked pale," Mikan said.

"Remind me not to make my sister angry," Subaru said.

Suddenly, Mikan felt sick again and she threw up at the sink nearby.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Subaru asked.

"I'm fine," Mikan said, wiping her mouth after finished throwing up.

"Let me have a check on you," Subaru said.

"There's no need really," Mikan said, becoming slightly pale, scared that her secret will be out of the bag.

Unfortunately for Mikan, Subaru didn't listen to her. He took Mikan's hand and checked her pulse. Mikan started to sweat and become paler.

After a minute or two, Subaru let go of Mikan's hand. Mikan looked at Subaru. She had a scared look on her face.

"Subaru-senpai," she said, feeling the lump in her throat.

"I'm not going to tell anything to the headmasters or the teachers," Subaru said.

Mikan looked at Subaru with a confused look.

Subaru returned her look with his brotherly-look. "You're Hotaru's friend and I guess you rub on me. You're like my own sister now. That's why I'll let you tell the teachers yourself before it started to show."

Mikan just nodded, wiping away the tears in her eyes. She can't talk because she's afraid that she might cry.

Before Mikan turned to go to Natsume's side, Subaru asked her, "Hyuuga's the father, isn't he?"

Mikan nodded her head. Then she smiled at Subaru and said, "Please don't tell anyone, especially Hotaru and Ruka. We wanted to tell them ourselves when we're ready."

"Sure," Subaru said.

Subaru went to his desk and Mikan went beside Natsume. When he woke up, Natsume said, "Where am I?"

Mikan giggled. "You passed out because of Hotaru's latest baka gun," she said. "You're now in the infirmary."

"I'll kill that Imai," Natsume said.

Mikan giggled again. "Please don't," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without her and I don't think Subaru-senpai will be happy if you kill his sister. Oh, and also, you wouldn't want to make your best friend sad because you killed his girlfriend."

"Hn," Natsume said.

When Mikan and Natsume was about to leave the infirmary, Subaru stopped them.

"Wait," he said.

"What is it, Subaru-senpai?" Mikan asked.

"Here," Subaru said, giving Mikan a bag contained medicines. "They're pills to control your morning sickness in class and ointment for crams and such."

Then he gave Natsume a paper list, "This is the things Mikan should and shouldn't eat; a healthy diet for Mikan and some other information."

"How'd you know?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, you see, I kind' threw up and Subaru-senpai checked my pulse and he kind' figure out everything else."

"Hn," Natsume said.

"If you feel pain or you're bleeding, immediately go to me," Subaru said to Mikan. "And you," he said, glaring at Natsume. "If you hurt her, I'll personally punish you."

"I will protect Mikan and our baby with my life," Natsume said, returning the glare.

Subaru nodded his head and Mikan and Natsume was excused from his personal office.

* * *

"Where are we heading now?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"We're late so there's no point for us to return to the classroom," Natsume said. "Let's go to your room so that you can have a rest."

"Mou, why do I have to rest?" Mikan asked childishly. "You're the one who was hit by Hotaru's baka gun."

"But you're the one whose pregnant," Natsume retort.

Mikan sighed but with a smile on her face. "I know," the brunette said.

Natsume looked at Mikan with a concerned look. "What's wrong, little girl?" he asked.

"Nande mo nai," Mikan answered. "I just don't know if I could get through this everyday."

"I know you can," Natsume said. He put his hand at Mikan's waist, bringing her closer to him and placed Mikan's head on his chest. That made Mikan blush. "We'll get through this together, I promise," the black cat said.

"Thank you, Natsume," Mikan said and Natsume replied by kissing her head.

"Now let's get to your room, okay?" Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear.

Mikan answered with a small nod.

With Natsume's hand still at Mikan's waist and Mikan's head still rested on Natsume's chest, they walked all the way to Mikan double-star room.

Natsume would have carried Mikan all the way to her room but than, that will attract too much attention.

* * *

When they had arrived in Mikan's room, Natsume tucked Mikan in her bed and in that process, one again he had made Mikan blush slightly. Then, when Natsume was about to leave, Mikan grabbed a hold of the fire caster's hand.

Natsume turned to look at the petite brunette-haired girl. "What's wrong, little girl?"

Have you notice how many times Natsume asked that same question? Alright, back to the story.

"I…I just want to say thank you," the girl replied.

"But you've already thanked me, little girl," the black cat said, once again taking a seat on the stool beside Mikan's bed.

"Thank you for jumping in front of Hotaru's baka gun for me," Mikan said, smiling.

The fire caster blushed but quickly hid it away. "It's nothing."

"I hope you're not mad at Hotaru anymore though," Mikan said. "Hotaru was just being Hotaru."

"I know, Mikan," Natsume said. "And that's why you have to promise me."

"Huh? Promise you what?" Mikan asked.

"That you'll refrain yourself from annoying Hotaru so that she wouldn't use the baka gun on you," Natsume said.

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to die," she said childishly, smiling.

Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead. "Baka, I don't want you to die; just keep the promise." Then, he stood up and said, "Now sleep."

Mikan immediately closed her eyes and Natsume went to the long couch and sat there reading the list and a book about how to be parents that Subaru had put in the medicines bag for him.

* * *

**takari love: So, what do you think? Please R&R...,**

**tbc**


	3. Central Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

**takari love: Sorry if it took me so long to update. I had homework, then revision, and then piano practice for an exam that's coming soon; which is why I have to practice sooo hard because none of my three pieces is nearly perfect and I swear, I think my teacher is almost losing her patience. Also, have you heard of the Animax Awards? I was in the middle of making a story for that as well... So, I wanna say sorry for having you lots to wait... Oh yeah, anyone else trying for the Animax Awards, I wish you good luck...,**

**To all reviewers: I wanna say thank you to all of you for reviewing my story... I apologize to the reviewers that I didn't have a chance to reply personally... Now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...,**

* * *

**-Mikan: 15: top star-**

**-Hotaru: 15: top star-**

**-Natsume: 15: top star-**

**-Ruka: 15: top star-**

**-Yuu: 16: top star-**

**-Tsubasa: 18: top star-**

**-Misaki: 18: top star-**

* * *

Light in Darkness

* * *

**Chapter 3: Central Town **

"Are you guys ready to go to my lab?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Ruka said.

It was the end of class for the day and Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu are going to Hotaru's lab to discuss about Mikan and Natsume. Yuu took Mikan's and Natsume's backpack with him since neither Mikan nor Natsume had returned to class after going to the infirmary.

Then, when they were about to go, they heard a sound, "Oh Mikan-chan." Then, an 18 years-old boy with dark-blue hair poked his head inside the classroom. It was Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai," Yuu said.

"Oh, hey Yuu," Tsubasa said. He searched around for Mikan but she wasn't there. "Where's Mikan?" he asked.

"She's not here," Hotaru answered.

"But her backpack is," Tsubasa said, pointing at Mikan's backpack.

"She was here this morning but after bringing Natsume to the infirmary, she hadn't come back," Ruka said.

"Wait, explain to me how the great kuro neko landed himself in the infirmary," Tsubasa said.

Yuu and Ruka looked at Hotaru with a pale face and Hotaru just said, with her usual voice, "He was hit by my newly improved baka gun."

Then, the chibi Hotaru appeared again, explaining about the new baka gun. And when she got to the part about the metal balls a.k.a bullets, Tsubasa turned pale.

'_Wow, Hotaru is really scary,' _Tsubasa thought, _'Scarier than Misaki.'_

After Hotaru finished explaining everything, Tsubasa asked, "So, you guys, did you notice anything different with Mikan today? I mean, different like yesterday?"

"You noticed it too?" Yuu and Ruka asked at the same time.

"Well, yeah, since it's really obvious," Tsubasa said. "She mostly spaced out yesterday, she's silent, didn't laugh or smile or if she did, it will look like a forced one."

"Today she seems fine," Yuu said.

"But that's not all," Hotaru said. "I think her problem is not yet solved though she and Natsume had got together."

"Well, what do you propose we're going to do, Hotaru?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'll tell in my lab," Hotaru said and the four of them went to Hotaru's lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mikan's room, Mikan is sleeping on her bed and Natsume is sitting on the couch nearby, each minute turning at Mikan.

Natsume looked at the book Subaru secretly gave him and also the list Subaru gave him for guidance. Natsume read the list.

Always be there for the expecting mother. (And in this case, if you don't, I'll personally kill you, Hyuuga.)

'_I'm not that stupid, Subaru,' _Natsume thought. He continued reading.

Never let the expecting mother worry too much or at all. It won't be good for the baby and the mother. (And knowing you, Hyuuga, I know you're bound to make her worry so you better think before you do something or else I'll kill you.)

'_What's with Subaru and threatening people?' Natsume thought. 'Hn, I'm not that stupid to make Mikan worried.'_

Never let her carry heavy stuff even if she said she could do it.

'_Hn, in note number three, Subaru didn't threaten me,' _Natsume thought. _'That's a first.'_

Expecting mother always has cravings for weird food or food that's hard to find. You're lucky if the she asked for simple food but if she didn't, you have to get the food she craves for. (And if you don't, I'll personally come and kill you.)

'_Again with the killing,' _Natsume thought. _'Cravings? Hn, good thing I'm a special-star student. I have big allowance…but Mikan also has the same amount of allowance as me.' _He added in.

Then, after reading the rest of the list, he decided to stop and sat beside Mikan.

'_Wow, Mikan looks like an angel while she's sleeping,' _Natsume thought.

While he was mesmerized by Mikan's sleeping look, he didn't realize Mikan had woken up.

"Natsume?" Mikan said.

Natsume snapped out of his thought when he heard Mikan's voice and felt Mikan's hand on his'.

Natsume looked down at his angel's face. "What is it, little girl?"

She sat up on her bed. "I'm bored. I don't want to sleep anymore; I want to go to Central Town."

Natsume thought for awhile. Then, he said, "Alright."

Mikan squealed with joy.

"But with one condition," Natsume said.

"What is it?" Mikan asked sweetly.

"You'll have to listen to what I say," Natsume said.

"Aye, aye, captain," Mikan said cheerfully, smiling at Natsume.

**

* * *

IN HOTARU'S LAB**

"What did you manage to hear, Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

"They're going to Central Town," Hotaru said.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Tsubasa asked.

"We're going to take the next bus ride to Central Town," Hotaru answered.

"And by 'we', do you mean…" Yuu asked.

"**_We,"_** Hotaru said, emphasizing the word.

Tsubasa sweat dropped. "Uh, I think Misaki has plans-…" Tsubasa stopped talking when Hotaru gave him a look, a scary one. Tsubasa gulped. "Alright, alright, I'll come."

* * *

After Natsume and Mikan went on the first bus to Central Town, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and Tsubasa went on the second bus to Central Town.

As soon as they arrived at Central Town, they immediately followed Mikan and Natsume by using Hotaru's tracking device.

Mikan and Natsume are at a small outdoor café.

With a waitress there, ready to take their order, Natsume asked, "So, what do you want to eat, little girl?"

"Uhm…" Mikan said, looking at the menu. _'What should I choose?'_ Mikan thought. _'I like it all yet I don't want to burden Natsume.'_ So, Mikan decided to have a chocolate cake with whipped cream on top.

After the waitress left, Mikan sighed, still thinking about the other food she'd like to have. Mikan shook her head. _'No,' _she thought. _'I can't eat like a pig. I have to think about Natsume as well.'_

"Hey, little girl," Natsume said.

Mikan snapped out of her thought and looked at her boyfriend. "What is it?"

"You still want the other pastries, don't you?" Natsume asked.

Mikan blushed. "No," she lied but inside, she thought, _'Was I that obvious? How did Natsume knew?'_

"No point in hiding it, little girl," Natsume said. He called another waitress and the waitress came.

"Natsume, really, I don't need anything else," Mikan said.

Ignoring what Mikan told him, he said to the waitress, "Give me every type of pastries here."

"Hai," the waitress said, bowing in front of Natsume and went back into the café house to prepare the pastries.

"Why-," before Mikan could finish asking her question, Natsume cut in.

"Subaru's going to kill me if I don't," Natsume said.

Mikan gave the raven-head boy a smile and said, "Thanks."

Unknown to Mikan and Natsume, there's a spying-bee listening to the lovebirds' whole conversation.

Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and Tsubasa are hiding behind a bush not far from where Mikan and Natsume are seated. By using the spying-bee then transmit Mikan's and Natsume's conversation to the receiver that was held by Hotaru.

"Why would Imai-senpai want to kill Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know," Yuu answered. "Hotaru?" he asked, looking at Hotaru.

The amethyst-eyed girl shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

It was silence between them for awhile. Then…

'_Growl!'_

The three boys looked at Hotaru who has a scary look on her face.

"Uh, why don't we join Mikan and Natsume?" Ruka said.

"Yeah," Yuu said. "That way we can confront them face to face."

Then, suddenly the heard a voice from behind them.

"Ehem," a female voice coughed out.

Tsubasa, Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru looked behind them. Tsubasa, Yuu and Ruka had an identical look on their face; scared face, and Hotaru, well, just being Hotaru.

"H-Hi, Misaki," Tsubasa stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to go to Central Town together, remember?" Misaki said angrily.

Tsubasa just laughed nervously. Misaki just shook her head at her boyfriend. She asked, "What are the four of you doing behind a bush anyway?"

"Uh, we are-we are…" Yuu trailed, thinking of what to say while glancing nervously at Mikan and Natsume.

Misaki followed where Yuu was gazing. She smirked. "Spying on Mikan, huh?"

Everyone has many sweats on them except for one, which we all know very well who. Hotaru said coolly, "We were going to confront them before you came."

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" the pink-haired girl asked while looking at the group with her hands folded at her chest. "Christmas?" she added in.

"Let's go," Hotaru said, standing up from her sitting position. The other three guys gave her a look that said 'are-you-out-of-your-mind?'

"Apparently not, so let's go," the rave-haired girl said, going out of her hiding place. Misaki followed behind her. Ruka, Yuu and Tsubasa just sighed and followed the two girls.

* * *

**takari love: I'm sorry this chapter is short.../// Anyway, there's something I forgot to tell you... In the last chapter, I said Mikan and Natsume are going to Mikan's two-star bedroom. Scratch that one. I forgot to change it. It was suppose to be Mikan's special-star bedroom. Sorry for the incovenience..."() Please R&R!**

tbc


	4. Best Friend Fights?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

To all reviewers: I'd like to say thank you the reviewers who I didn't had a chance to thanked personally. Thank you...,

takari love: I'm so sorry for not updating fast enough...I wanted to update on Saturday but I think there's something wrong with my computer because 'there was an error when I tried to upload this document... Is it just me or did you guys experience it too??? Anyway, I don't want to take more of your time... Plz enjoy the story...,

* * *

**-Mikan: 15: top star-**

**-Hotaru: 15: top star-**

**-Natsume: 15: top star-**

**-Ruka: 15: top star-**

**-Yuu: 16: top star-**

**-Tsubasa: 18: top star-**

**-Misaki: 18: top star-**

* * *

Light in Darkness

* * *

**Chapter 4: Best Friend Fights? **

"Hey Natsume," Mikan said as she looked at all the food on the table.

"What is it?" Natsume asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Uhm, thank you-,"

Natsume cut her off. "I told you to stop thanking me."

Mikan blushed, looking at her hands on her lap. "Un," she said.

Both lovebirds were in that condition for a while when they realized they weren't alone. Natsume turned his gaze away from Mikan and Mikan looked up. The black cat and the auburn-haired girl were quite surprise.

"W-What are you doing here?" Mikan asked when she saw her best friend, Hotaru, along with Ruka, Yuu, Tsubasa and Misaki in front of them.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked, eyeing his friends.

Yuu laughed nervously while Ruka said, "Err, well, you see, Natsume…"

Natsume just raised his eyebrow at his best friend when he trailed off. "Well?" Natsume asked.

"We're here to eat, what else," Hotaru said, as her 'boyfriend' and Yuu were helpless.

"And what about Tsubasa and Misaki?" Mikan asked.

Before Misaki could answer, Hotaru said, "We met them on our way."

"Well, why don't you just join us than," Mikan said cheerfully. "There're lots of pastries here." She looked at Natsume. "It is alright with you, right?"

"Hn," Natsume answered simply while eating his cheese cake.

The newcomers sat down with a thought in their head, '_Wow, Mikan's mood sure change quickly.'_

Misaki looked at all her junior friends. After that, she looked at Tsubasa and kicked his legs from under the table.

"Itai!" Tsubasa cried out in pain.

Everyone looked at Tsubasa.

"Ano, Tsubasa-senpai, are you alright?" Mikan asked.

"It's nothing, Mikan, I'm fine," he said, while glaring at Misaki.

"Oh," Mikan said. Obviously she didn't see Tsubasa glaring at her pink-haired senpai. The auburn-haired girl just continued eating her pastries.

"Wow, both of you were planning to eat all these pastries alone?" Yuu asked, looking at the table full of pastries.

Mikan blushed. "Kind of," she said.

'_Something is definitely wrong,' _Hotaru thought. She looked at her best friend. "Hey, Mikan, do you mind following me for awhile?"

"Sure," Mikan said, looking at the raven-haired girl.

Hotaru stood up, followed by Mikan. At first, Natsume looks like he was about to protest but Mikan shook her head. So, he just sat at back at his seat.

* * *

"So, what do you want, Hotaru?" Mikan asked as they sat on a bench far from the others.

"Alright, Mikan," Hotaru said. "I may not be the one who listens to your annoying talk all day but I can tell that you're hiding something from me."

Mikan squirmed in her seat. "Hotaru," she said.

Hotaru looked at Mikan with some emotions that she never showed her before. Hotaru looked at Mikan with pain in her eyes. "What are you hiding from me, Mikan?" she asked.

"Oh Hotaru," Mikan said, hugging her best friend. And surprisingly enough, Hotaru let her. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

It was just silence for a few moments when Hotaru pulled back from Mikan. "I'm not a blind idiot, Mikan," the raven-haired girl said. "I know that something's going on with you and you're not telling me. Don't you trust me?"

"Its not-," Mikan was about to say but Hotaru cut her off.

"You trust Hyuuga more than you trust me, huh?" Hotaru said, with her cool usual voice without emotions. "Am I not your best friend?"

"Hotaru," Mikan said, looking at Hotaru. The emotions Hotaru showed in her eyes were no longer there and now, she's looking at Mikan, hard.

"Mikan, until you tell me what's going on, I won't be answering to your calls," Hotaru said.

Hotaru stood up and walked ahead while Mikan stood there, trying not to let her tears as the words that Hotaru played once again in her head.

* * *

"Ruka, let's go," Hotaru said as she walked towards the group.

"Go where?" Ruka asked, looking at his girlfriend with concern. He knew something was wrong from Hotaru's tone.

"Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked Hotaru.

Before Hotaru could answer, someone else had answer from behind her, "I'm here." It was Mikan who answered.

"Ruka, let's go now," Hotaru said, hard.

Ruka stood up and went towards Hotaru. When Hotaru held his hand, he was surprised that she was trembling. Ruka looked at Hotaru and nodded his head. "Alright, let's go," he said as he led Hotaru away.

Mikan didn't say anything nor did she tried to stop Hotaru when Ruka and Hotaru passed her. She just went to her seat silently.

"Mikan, did something happen between you and Hotaru just now?" Yuu asked.

"Nothing happened, Yuu," Mikan answered but everyone, especially Natsume, knew something was wrong, but they decided to leave it be.

"Actually Mikan," Tsubasa confessed, "we have other intention on following you today."

"Huh?" Mikan said, confused, as she looked at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa felt a little guilty as his little kohai looked at him. He let out a deep breath. "You were acting strangely yesterday and we were worried," he looked at Yuu and Misaki and then, back at Mikan. "All of us are worried, especially Hotaru."

A tear escaped her but then, she immediately put on a happy face. "Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine," she said. Deep down, she thought, 'They can't know yet, about this.'

Misaki could feel that the atmosphere is becoming tension so she decided to do something about it.

"Hey, I think Tsubasa, Yuu and I have something to go," the pink-haired senior said. She thought, 'Is that the best you could do, Misaki?' as she mentally kicked herself.

Yuu, also feeling the tension, nodded hi head. "Misaki-senpai is right," he said. "We need to go now, I think we've intrude enough." Yuu stood up and then bow in front of Mikan and Natsume. "Thank you for having all of us here even though we came unannounced."

"Yeah," Tsubasa said, standing up as well and Misaki did the same. "We'll see you at school," he said again, looking at his kohai with concern.

Mikan just nodded his head. Then, Tsubasa turned to Natsume. "Hyuuga," he said.

"Hn," the black cat said. He knew the feeling Tsubasa felt. He knew because he felt it too, if not, deeper.

After Yuu, Tsubasa and Misaki had gone away, Mikan broke down into tears. Natsume then, took her in his arms and whispered soothing words to her.

"We'll get through this, Mikan," he said, "together."

"Hotaru, she…she hates me," Mikan cried.

"She always say that," Natsume told his girlfriend. "But I know deep down she doesn't."

"You didn't see her face, the emotions she showed me," Mikan said, sobbing a little. "She knew, she knew something was wrong, that's why. She said-she said she won't speak to me again if I didn't tell her."

"Shh," Natsume said, trying to calm Mikan down. "Do you think this will be easy, Mikan?" he asked. "Keeping a secret is not easy, and I speak from experience," he said again. "But don't worry, Mikan, I'll help you get through this." After a moment pause, Natsume said, "We could always tell them."

"No," Mikan interrupted. "I don't want to tell Hotaru yet," she said as she pulled back from Natsume. Looking at her love, she said, "I'm not ready to tell her, or anyone else."

"Then we'll get through this," Natsume said, squeezing Mikan's hand a little, reassuring that everything will be alright. "If Hotaru doesn't want to talk to you, I'll be beside you, and when you're ready to tell the others, I'll stand beside you as well."

"Thank you, Natsume," she whispered softly as Natsume pulled her in another hug.

* * *

Somewhere in Central Town, under a cherry blossom tree, at a place where no one passed, a couple sat.

"Come on, Hotaru, don't act like this," Ruka said. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened," she said in her cold emotionless voice.

"Can you tell me what you're feeling for once, Hotaru?!" Ruka snapped but the blond immediately regretted it.

For awhile, no one spoke. Then, Hotaru started to tremble.

"Hotaru," Ruka said as he held his lover in his arm.

"Am I not her best friend?" the raven-haired girl asked softly.

"Mikan must have a reason why she kept something whatever it is from all of us," Ruka said.

"But she could tell _Hyuuga_," she spat out the name.

Ruka looked at Hotaru, shocked. It's as if Hotaru was jealous of Natsume. "A-Are you jealous?" he asked.

Hotaru let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright," Ruka said, as he put Hotaru's head on his chest. "I understand."

* * *

During dinnertime, when Mikan and Natsume went into the dining room, they saw Hotaru and Ruka already sitting at one of the table. When Ruka saw them, he waved his hands at his friends.

Mikan and Natsume walked towards his table.

"Hi Ruka," Mikan said. Then, she looked at Hotaru, "Hotaru," she said.

Hotaru just ignored Mikan. Feeling hurt, Mikan just sad at the empty seat in front of Hotaru and Natsume sat at beside her.

Everyone noticed that Hotaru was ignoring Mikan. It was a shock to them 'because Hotaru and Mikan are best friends. Everyone turned their gaze at Mikan and Hotaru.

At the table where Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume sat, no one had said a word. Feeling the tense atmosphere, Ruka said, "Hey, who wants to play with my Usagi?" as the little pink rabbit hopped on the table.

No one answered him.

The blond-haired animal prince sighed. 'Well, at least I tried,' he thought.

It was once again silent at the table. Hotaru and Mikan didn't made eye contact with each other and when Ruka looked at Natsume to asked 'what's actually going on', Natsume just mouthed to him, 'Not the time yet.'

The tense atmosphere seems to have spread because the dining room is now really quiet, you could even hear the sound of a pin dropping. Hotaru looked around the room and everyone that was looking quickly turned away. She then pushed her chair back and stood up. Without saying a word, she walked out of the dining room while the other students just looked from her to Mikan, wondering what's going on.

When his girlfriend went out of the room, Ruka immediately stood up and said, "I'll see you guys later."

Natsume and Mikan just nodded their head as Ruka ran out of the room, after Hotaru.

Mikan dropped her fork and spoon, saying, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"What do you want to do now?" Natsume asked.

"Could you accompany me to my room, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Hn," Natsume said and both the black cat and the auburn-haired girl went out of the dining room.

When they were gone, the dining room started getting noisy with whispers.

"Did you see that?" a student said to another. "Obviously Mikan and Hotaru had a fight."

At a table in the dining room, someone with the alice of Illusions, thought, 'I have to see Ruka tonight.'

* * *

'_Knock1 Knock! Knock!'_

"Who is it?" a sleepy blond haired teen asked.

It was in the midnight already and someone is knocking on Ruka Nogi's door.

"It's me," the one knocking, said.

"Who is me?" Ruka asked confusedly as he was still half asleep.

"Me," the person in front the door said.

"I don't know any me, now go away," Ruka said as he returned to his slumber.

The person outside the room thought himself with his eyes closed to concentrate, 'Think scary thoughts, think scary thoughts.'

A few minutes later, a loud yell was heard from inside the bedroom.

'I did it,' the person thought.

A few more minutes later, the door opened and the person in front the door was greeted with a very, very angry Ruka.

"Yuu, what the hell do you think you're doing at this time of the hour," Ruka yelled but making sure his voice isn't too loud to wake the others.

"I told you to open the door but you didn't," Yuu said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Why you," Ruka said angrily. Then, he asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I think this whole thing between Mikan and Hotaru is getting out of hand, isn't it?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, I know," Ruka replied.

"I think we have to do something," Yuu said.

"Do what?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know," Yuu answered. "That's why I'm here."

"Well, could we discuss this some other time like tomorrow perhaps, rather than in the wee hour of the night?" Ruka asked, rubbing his left eyes. "We still have school tomorrow, you know."

"Alright, alright, you're right," Yuu said. "But we can't discuss this in front of Hotaru or Mikan."

"Alright," Ruka said. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"No," the class president replied.

"Good," Ruka said. He then slammed the door in front of Yuu.

Facing the closed door, Yuu said to himself, "Someone is grumpy tonight."

From inside the room, Ruka yelled, "I heard that."

Chuckling to himself, Yuu walked back to his room.

* * *

takari love: So, how was it??? I know it's a bit short but please don't be mad... I'll try to make it longer next time... Plz leave a review...,

tbc


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**To all reviewers: Thank you for reviewing this fic and sorry updating so late...**

**takari love; I hope you're ready for the next chapter... This chapter is dedicated to Hotaru and Mikan for Friendship's Day (which has already passed) Oh yeah, I hope all of you had already find a comfortable place cuz this story is about to start..lol...Warning for major OOC in Mikan, Natsume and Hotary's part... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

During breakfast, Natsume went to the dining hall alone. Everyone was surprised to see the black cat alone because for the past two weeks, Natsume and Mikan always went together.

Anna, who was bringing a tray of food, asked, "Hey Natsume, where's Mikan?"

"She's sick," Natsume answered simply.

"Oh, poor Mikan," Anna said. "Do you think it's alright if I visit her after school?"

"I don't see any problems," Natsume answered.

Anna flashed Natsume a smile. "Mikan really did change you," she said. Before Natsume could say anything, Anna had gone away.

Natsume shook his head and walked his way towards an empty table. His breakfast was already set on the table. He didn't bother taking any food for breakfast. Soon, two blonde teens sat in front of him.

"Natsume, we need to talk," Ruka said.

"Yeah," Yuu added.

"I'm listening," Natsume said.

"It's about our girlfriends," Ruka said.

"What about them?" Natsume asked.

"Don't you think Hotaru and Mikan are being childish for not talking to each other," Yuu said.

"First, Mikan did try to talk to Hotaru," Natsume said. "Hotaru was the one who ignored her."

"Hotaru's just hurt that Mikan didn't tell Hotaru her problems," Ruka said.

"Mikan has her reasons," Natsume said on his beloved's behalf. "If Mikan's not ready, Hotaru should just wait. Hotaru is Mikan's best friend, isn't she?"

"Because Hotaru is Mikan's best friend is the reason all this happen," Ruka said. "Hotaru's hurt because Mikan told you first and not her."

"Mikan only told me because of one reason and if it's not for that reason, she wouldn't tell me either," Natsume said.

"Hey, could both of you stop talking in a twist?" Yuu pleaded. That made Ruka and Natsume looked at him while he laughed nervously.

Then, Ruka asked, "Alright but don't you have any ways to make them like before?"

"We only need Hotaru to stop ignoring Mikan," Natsume said.

"The only way that's going to happen is Mikan tells her what's going on," Ruka said.

After a long pause, Natsume sighed. "I don't want to push Mikan, but I'll try talking to her."

"Really?" Yuu and Ruka asked.

"Yes," Natsume said, "because I could also see that not talking to Hotaru is killing Mikan."

Yuu and Ruka just nodded their head. Then, Yuu said, "Hey, talking about Mikan, where is she?"

"She's in bed," Natsume said. "She won't be going to class today."

"Is she alright?" Yuu asked worriedly.

"She's fine, just a little dizzy," Natsume said.

"Now that you mention it, she did look a little pale these past weeks," Ruka said.

"Hn," Natsume said as he finished his drink. 'Mikan, do you think I'm doing the right thing?' the black cat thought.

Meanwhile, in a laboratory not far from the middle school campus, a dark-haired girl is sitting near her working table with her hands on the table and her head on her hands.

'Usually Mikan would have given up by now,' Hotaru thought. She sat up straight in her sit and looked around. Hotaru sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I missed Mikan."

* * *

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Yuu asked Natsume and Ruka when the Iinchou went to the backseat of the classroom.

"Hn," Natsume answered simply while Ruka said, "Y-Yeah, s-s-sure."

Natsume looked at his best friend. "You're stuttering," the kuro neko pointed out.

"I could imagine why," Yuu said while Ruka glared at his two friends.

"Let's get this over with," Ruka said.

"Alright," Yuu said. "Let's find Hotaru."

It was already the afternoon and classes had already finished. Hotaru was the first one to leave the class that day.

"I bet we could find Hotaru in her lab," Yuu said as the three of them walked out of the middle-school campus.

"I'm positive she's there," Ruka said.

"Well, if she's in her lab than things would be easier," Natsume said, looking at Ruka.

When the three teens arrived at the front lab building, a robot said to them, "To get in, please tell me your name."

"Yuu Tobita, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga," Yuu said for the three of them.

"Names found in list," the robot said. A minute later, the lock on the door opened and the door opened as well. "Please come in," the robot said.

"Thank you," Ruka told the robot as the three of them walked into Hotaru's laboratory.

When Ruka, Natsume and Yuu arrived in front of the lab room door, Natsume said, "This is it, Ruka."

Ruka gulped. "Do I really need to make her unconscious?"

"Yes," Natsume answered.

Ruka took a deep breath and then let it out again. Before he went in, Yuu said to the animal prince, "Good luck."

Ruka smiled at Iinchou. Then, he turned the doorknob and walked in. At that time, Hotaru was working on some of her inventions.

Knowing that Ruka had entered the room, Hotaru asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Is-Is it wrong if I want to see my girlfriend?" he asked. In his thought, 'Man, you really need to work on how to lie.'

"I know you have another reason coming here," Hotaru said.

'Damn, she knows me too well,' Ruka said. Then, Ruka had a bright idea. 'Hmm, even if you don't have the human pheromone doesn't mean you can't try, right?'

By now, Hotaru had turned around facing Ruka. Ruka began walking towards Hotaru. "Hey sexy," Ruka said in a husky voice as he tried to control his blush.

"Ruka, what are you-,"

Before Hotaru could finish talking, Ruka pinned Hotaru to the wall. Ruka's face is only inches from Hotaru's. He whispered in Hotaru's ear. "I really miss you, baby," he said in a husky and seductive voice. Using his free hand, Ruka touched Hotaru's back. Hotaru blushed. "Want to go out with me?" he asked, once again using the seductive voice. Ruka touched the skin of Hotaru's legs that wasn't covered by her short skirt. The blonde thanked the 'Higher Being' above him that Hotaru was too shocked to take out her Baka gun and shoot him with it.

From outside the room, Yuu's eyes went wide and although Natsume didn't show it, but he was also surprised. A thought crossed both teens mind. 'Since when did Ruka turned from a shy boy to a seducer?'

Ruka kissed Hotaru on the lips and bit her lower lip. The raven-head let out a small moan. From outside the room, Yuu felt all his blood went to his face as he watched the 'scene' in front of him. While Hotaru was absorbed in the kiss, Ruka hit Hotaru lightly at the back of her neck. That way, Hotaru would be unconscious and the hit doesn't hurt much.

"Good job, Ruka," Natsume told his best friend.

"Y-Yeah," Ruka said, holding Hotaru's unconscious body.

"I-I-I never t-thought that y-you could do s-something l-like that, Ruka," Yuu said, still looking at Ruka with disbelief.

"Believe me, I didn't know either," Ruka muttered.

"Well, why don't we continue this chat elsewhere and get over with the plan," Natsume said, walking over to Ruka and Hotaru.

Natsume was about to touch Hotaru when Ruka asked, "What are you doing?"

Natsume looked at Ruka with an 'I-can't-believe-you're-such-a-pervert' look. "What do you think, pervert?" he said. "Of course I'm taking Hotaru's baka gun away."

"Oh," Ruka said as he laughed sheepishly.

"Now, Ruka and I will take Hotaru to Ruka's room and Natsume will take Mikan there without her being suspicious," Yuu said.

"Hn," Natsume agreed and the three of them went to do their respective job.

* * *

'I'm bored,' Mikan thought. She sighed and looked at the book in her hand; 'Guidance for Young Parents'. She placed her hand on he stomach and thought, '7 more months and Natsume and I will become parents.'

Suddenly a knock on the door snapped Mikan out of her thought. "Come in," Mikan said. The door opened and in came Natsume. "Oh, Natsume, it's you," she said.

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me, little girl?" Natsume asked.

Mikan shook her head. "No, it's not that," she said. "I'm just bored."

Natsume sat on the bed beside Mikan and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey, want to follow me to a place?" he asked.

"Sure," Mikan said happily. "Where?" she asked.

"I can't tell you where but it's nearby," Natsume said. Mikan nodded her head and Natsume led her to their destination.

After a few minute walk, they stopped in front of a room. "Hey, isn't this Ruka's room?" the auburn-head said.

"Yes," Natsume answered.

"Than what are we doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Because not talking to Hotaru is making you sad," Natsume said.

"Natsume, what-,"

"Tell her the truth," Natsume cut in.

Mikan just looked at him, speechless. Natsume opened the door to Ruka's room. It was pitch black.

After Mikan went in, she asked, "N-Natsume, what's going on?" but Natsume had already closed back the door. "Natsume!" yelled Mikan while she tried to open the door.

Unfortunately, the door was locked from outside. So, Mikan decided to turn on the light in Ruka's room. Then, she saw her best friend lying unconscious on Ruka's bed.

"Hotaru," Mikan said as she quickly ran to her best friend's side. The auburn-haired girl shook her friend lightly.

Hotaru stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "M-Mikan," she said. Then, she slowly got up to a sitting position. She looked around. 'This is Ruka's room,' she thought. "How did I get here?" she asked the auburn-haired girl.

"I don't know," was Mikan's answer. "When I got here, you are already lying unconscious on Ruka-pyon bed."

Hotaru didn't say anything for a moment; it looks like she was thinking. Then, suddenly she cried out, "Ruka!"

"What's wrong with Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"He made me unconscious," Hotaru answered. The raven-haired looked at her best friend in the eyes. "Do you think-,"

Mikan shook her head. "No, Ruka wouldn't do anything like that to you," she said. Uncertain, she asked, "Would he?"

From outside Ruka's room, behind the closed door, the black cat, the animal prince and Iinchou were listening. Ruka blushed like a ripe tomato hearing what been aid between his girlfriend and best friend's girlfriend.

"The girls' really know how to change the situation, don't they?" Yuu stated which later received a glare from Ruka.

"I can't even believe they'd even believe Ruka has the guts to do something like that," Natsume said.

Ruka glared at his best friend. "Hey, you're supposed to be my best friend," he muttered. Natsume just shrugged. That whole incident put aside, the three boys continued listening to Hotaru's and Mikan's conversation.

"Ano, Hotaru-chan," Mikan said. Hotaru once again looked at her best friend. "I think I know why Ruka-pyon brought you here."

"Really?" asked Hotaru softly.

"Ruka-pyon and Natsume wanted us to talk," Mikan answered.

The room became silence as both girls looked away from each other. The air in the room was once again tensed.

"What really happened between us, Mikan?" Hotaru asked out of the blue.

"Maybe," Mikan said. "Maybe it's because I'm not ready." The auburn-haired girl looked at her hands which were on her laps.

Hotaru put her hand on top of Mikan's. "Mikan, look at me." At first, Mikan didn't turn, but after a minute or so, she looked at her best friend. "Are you ready now?" she asked. It was a moment before Mikan answered Hotaru's question.

* * *

"Let's leave them for now," Natsume said, standing up. "I think we should let them have this talk privately."

Ruka and Yuu nodded their head as they too, stood up. Although they really wanted to know what's wrong with Mikan but they respect their friends' privacy.

* * *

Back in Ruka's room, Hotaru and Mikan are sitting on Ruka's bed with their legs crossed while facing each other.

Mikan took a deep breath and let it go. "I'm ready," she answered.

Hotaru gave her best friend a smile. "Good," she said. "Now tell me the reason…the reason why you've been acting weirdly."

"Do you- Do you remember the night when Natsume and I were sent on a mission together?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru nodded her head. "That was the mission that sent you and Natsume to the hospital for a few weeks," she said.

"Yeah, but that night, something else had happen as well," Mikan told her best friend.

Hotaru didn't say anything but just looked at her with a worried look clearly shown in her eyes.

"When Natsume and I were trapped in the cave, injured, we're not sure if we'd make it out alive or whether the Academy will find us," Mikan explained. "So…"

Hotaru raised her eyebrow. "So?" she asked.

"Natsume and I make out," she answered. Mikan once again found her hands, which were on her laps, are interesting to stare at. "I'm now…I'm now pregnant with Natsume's child," she added in. Mikan could feel her tears fell on her hands.

For a moment, Hotaru didn't say anything. Then, "Baka," the raven-haired teen said. "Do you think I'd hate you if you told me the truth?" Mikan looked at Hotaru with tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything. Then, Hotaru said again, "Baka." She pulled her auburn-haired best friend in an embrace. "This whole situation between you and me could be avoided if you just told me the truth," Hotaru said.

"Seriously, you're not mad?" Mikan asked.

"How could I?" Hotaru answered with her own set of question. "You're my best friend and I'll support you with whatever you choose."

"People might shun you if they ever find out," Mikan said.

"If they did, that means their not our real friends, ne?" Hotaru said. "Real friends won't leave when we needed help and support." Hotaru could feel Mikan tightened her hug on the raven-haired teen. Hotaru smiled. "Mikan, what you're doing now is really brave, you know that? Bringing a life into the world," she said. The two girls broke their hug.

"I'm not sure if I'm really that brave, Hotaru-chan," Mikan said.

"I know you could do a great job, Mikan," Hotaru said.

"Oh, Hotaru-chan," Mikan said.

"Since you said that the child was conceived during the mission, that means you're two months pregnant," Hotaru asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," Mikan answered.

"That means, in seven months, I'll get to take photos of the baby," Hotaru said. Money sign appeared in her eyes. "I'm going to be rich."

Mikan laughed. Now her Hotaru had returned to her old self. After a few more minutes to calm themselves down, Mikan and Hotaru went out of Ruka's room, well, with the help of Hotaru's invention, a key that could open any lock, of course.

"Now, let's go find our boyfriends," Hotaru suggest.

"I think I know where they might be hanging out," Mikan said with a smile on her face.

"Let's go," Hotaru replied and the two best friends, hand in hand, went off to find their best friends.

* * *

…3…2…1

Mikan opened the door to Nastume's room and just as she expected, she found the kuro neko, Ruka and Yuu there. Natsume, Ruka and Yuu are sitting crossed leg on Natsume's king-sized bed and the three of them were, surprisingly…playing cards.

"I know we'd find you here," Mikan said happily.

"Hi, Mikan," Ruka said. Then, when he looked at his girlfriend, his sweat dropped. "H-Hi, Hotaru," he said nervously.

At first, Hotaru smiled at Ruka. The animal prince let out a sigh of relief. Then, when he saw Hotaru taking out something from her blazer, he started to sweat again and he looked at the raven-haired nervously. 'No,' Ruka thought. 'Natsume had already taken out all her baka guns.'

Boy was the prince charming wrong this time.

'Baka!' 'Baka!' 'Baka!'

Hotaru shot the baka gun three times at Ruka.

"Ouch!" Ruka cried out, touching his throbbing head. Fortunately for the animal prince though, that that was only the old version baka gun. "I thought Natsume had already taken all your baka guns."

"This one I made invented it shrinkable so that I could hide it anywhere in my uniforms without anyone noticing where it is," Hotaru explained. "And also, think twice before you made a fool out of me," Hotaru said in her usual emotionless voice.

"H-Hai," Ruka replied.

"Did you and Imai talked?" Natsume asked Mikan.

Nodding her head, Mikan answered, "Yup." She went closer to Natsume. "And you know what? I'm ready to tell Ruka and Yuu."

Hearing their names mentioned, Yuu and Ruka went closer to Natsume and Mikan. Hotaru also went closer to the group.

"We were really worried about you over the past weeks, Mikan," Yuu said.

"Yeah," Ruka added in. "You weren't yourself."

Mikan chuckled. "There's a good reason for that," she said.

"Well, we're waiting for an explanation," Ruka said.

At the same time, Yuu said, "Whenever you're ready, Mikan-chan."

Mikan let out a deep breath and Natsume held Mikan's hand. "Well, remember the mission Natsume and I went on; the mission where Natsume and I were almost killed."

"Yeah, we remember," Ruka said for his and Yuu's behalf.

"Well, Natsume and I thought we're going to die so…" before Mikan could finish, Natsume cut in.

"Mikan and I had sex," he said simply.

"Surprise them to death, why don't 'ya?" Mikan muttered glaring at Natsume while Yuu and Ruka stood in front of them with their jaw dropped, still processing what Natsume had said. Hotaru took this chance to take photos of Ruka so that she could sell it later on.

Natsume shrugged. "You were too long," he said.

"Have you heard of a phrase 'take it one step at a time'?" Mikan asked, her hands on her hip. "What if one of them had heart problems; you could make them die of heart attack."

Natsume shrugged again. "Whatever," he said.

When Ruka and Yuu still hadn't said a word, Mikan looked at them worriedly. "Ruka-pyon, Iinchou?" she said.

"Y-You and Natsume aren't virgin anymore?" Ruka and Yuu said.

Oooh, where did that remark came from?

"That's one way to put it," Mikan replied sourly.

"If that what you're worried about, I have to tell you not to worry," Yuu said.

"Yeah, in that situation, anything can happen and we understand," Ruka added in.

"The important thing is both of you love each other," Yuu continued after Ruka.

"Well, that's not the real problem," Mikan said.

"It's not?" Ruka and Yuu asked at the same time. Then, before Mikan answered, a realization struck.

**Teenage boy + teenage girl + sex baby ...O.o**

"Mikan's pregnant?" Ruka and Yuu asked, well it's more like a statement. Mikan slowly nodded her head. Both blonde's eyes turned wide.

A few minutes later, when Ruka and Yuu were still in their trance state, Hotaru decided to hit them with her baka gun. She hit Ruka and Yuu two times.

"Ouch!" both boys cried out, holding their throbbing head.

"It's okay if you don't want to hang out with me anymore after this," Mikan said while Natsume just looked at his best friend.

Ruka and Yuu smiled at Mikan. "Do you really thought we're that kind of friends, Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah," Yuu added. "We'd never leave a friend."

"See Mikan," Hotaru said. "I told you they'd understand."

"Minna," Mikan said, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you."

Ruka and Yuu smiled. Then, they pulled their friends, including Hotaru and Natsume, in a group hug. After a minute or so, they broke the hug.

Ruka smiled at Mikan and his best friend. "Congratulations, Mikan, Natsume," he said.

"Yeah," Yuu said. "Congratulations to both of you. If you need any help, just ask, okay?"

"Thanks, everyone," Mikan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, walking along the hallway of the Middle School Division dormitory were two very worried senpai; Tsubasa Endou and Misaki Harada.

"I hope her sickness wasn't too serious," Misaki said.

"No wonder Mikan looks so pale for the past weeks," Tsubasa stated to no one particular.

"Well, we're going to find out soon," Misaki said as the two seniors stopped in front of Mikan's special star room. The pink-haired girl knocked on the door but no one answered.

Then, Tsubasa also tried knocking on the door. "Mikan," he said but no one answered.

"Let's try opening the door," Misaki suggested.

Tsubasa nodded. When he turned the doorknob, the door opened. "Mikan didn't lock her room," the dark-haired teen said.

"Maybe she fell asleep and forgot to lock it?" Misaki said.

"Maybe," Tsubasa said as the two of them went into room. They checked in every part of the room but Mikan wasn't there, including her room.

Let me give you a brief explanation. You see, the special star room is just like a big suite with a big bedroom, one guest room, their own kitchen and even resting room where they could hang out with friends.

"I wonder where that girl went," Tsubasa said, referring to his kouhai. He and Misaki are in Mikan's bedroom right now.

Misaki walked towards Mikan's bed. Then, a book which was located on the bed caught the doppelganger's eyes. She took the book and looked at Tsubasa.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked, seeing Misaki's shocked face.

"I think I know what's going on with Mikan," she answered.

* * *

**takari love: I know I've promised a longer chapter but this is the longest I could do right now (which is still not quite long) Gomen ne?.. Well, I hope you enjoyed that... Well everyone, you know the drill...Plz R&R... **

**Oh yeah, here's a little quiz... **

**Who can guess what book Misaki found on Mikan's bed??? **

**tbc**


	6. Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

After the confession Mikan made to Hotaru yesterday, she went back to school as her cheery-self again. As usual, she will come to class with Natsume.

"Good morning," Mikan greeted everyone with a smile on her face when she entered the classroom. Natsume, on the other hand, just went to his seat quietly.

"Good morning, Mikan," Anna said.

"Natsume told us that you were sick," Nonoka said. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the auburn-head answered.

"That's good," Anna and Nonoka said, relieved.

Then, Mikan realized something. "Hey, Hotaru's not here yet?"

"Yeah," Anna said. "That's weird because she usually arrives earlier than anybody else." Anna looked at Mikan. "I don't mean to pry but, is everything okay with you and Hotaru?"

"Everything's fine now," Mikan answered, smiling.

Anna and Nonoka smiled as well. After waving at her friends, Mikan went to her seat, which was in front of Natsume. Mikan sat down and stared into space.

"What are you thinking about, little girl?" Natsume asked, lowering his new RPG book.

"I was wondering why we didn't tell Hotaru and Ruka earlier," Mikan said.

"Hn," was Natsume's reply.

By now the class are started to fill up with students. A few minutes later, Hotaru entered the classroom with Ruka tailing behind her. He was holding all her things; bag, books and etc. When she went to her seat, Mikan greeted her best friend cheerfully, "Good morning, Hotaru." She stood up.

Hotaru smiled at Mikan, which shocked almost everyone in the classroom. "Good morning, Mikan," she said. Then, she asked, "Mikan, can I- can I hug you?"

At first, Mikan said, "Huh?" Then, when she had registered what Hotaru had said, she smiled and said, "Of course, you're my best friend."

Immediately, Hotaru pulled Mikan in a friendly hug, making sure she didn't hug Mikan to tight. This scene surprised the students even more. It was no big deal if Mikan was the one who started the hug but it was Hotaru. People would pay thousands of yen, I mean, thousands of rabbits to see that scene.

A moment later, everyone had seated themselves. Mikan whispered to Hotaru, who was reading a book on more advanced nanotechnology, "Thank you." Hotaru flashed a smile.

Soon, Mr. Narumi entered the classroom. Luckily for them, after 5 years, Mr. Narumi no longer dressed up in his 'unique' outfit. "Good morning, class," he greeted cheerfully. Then, he spotted Mikan. "Oh, Mikan," he said. "I'm glad you could join us today."

"I'm glad too," Mikan replied.

Mr. Narumi set his attention to the whole class again. "Alright class, now take out your books."

Some whispers could be heard from the students as they take out their books. 'I like Narumi-sensei better when he doesn't teach.'

After a few while, Hotaru saw that Mikan's head was rested on the desk. So, she shook Mikan lightly on the shoulder. Mikan sat up straight slowly.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Are you hungry?" Hotaru asked.

Blushing, Mikan answer, "I am but its okay. I can eat later."

"Idiot," Hotaru said. "Don't you ever think of your health?"

"I've already eat a lot this morning, I thought…"

"Idiot," Hotaru said in a low voice. "Do you forget you're eating for two now?"

Blushing, Mikan lowered her head. Then, Hotaru shoved something to Mikan from under the desk.

"Here," the raven-head girl said.

"What is it?" asked Mikan.

"A little snack," Hotaru answered. "It's a cake with strawberries and leeks in it."

Mikan was stunned for a second. 'How did Hotaru knew that I craved cakes with strawberry fillings?'

From Mikan's face, Hotaru knew what Mikan was thinking. "I made an analysis of all the food you ate these couple of weeks and I asked Aminatsu to make it for you," she said before Mikan could ask. "Also, someone knocked on my doors in the middle of the night because he didn't know where to get some of 'these' things."

"Oh," Mikan finally said with two big sweat drops on her head. She could guess who's been disturbing Hotaru's sleep. "Arigatou," she said.

While he was explaining some things from the text book, Mr. Narumi could see Mikan eating secretly. The blonde-haired teacher smiled. 'I don't know what's wrong with Mikan nowadays,' he thought, 'but I'm glad she's alright.'

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the Special Ability class?" Natsume asked with concern although he didn't want to show it much.

School was over and it was time for the joint class. Hotaru and Ruka had already left for their joint class. Mikan and Natsume, on the other hand, were still under the sakura tree.

Mikan shook her head and smiled at the kuro neko. "It's alright," she said. "Besides, I think Persona would be angry if you're late. You are his 'personal' favorite."

"Haha, very funny," the black cat said sarcastically. "Actually, I think he has a new favorite." Natsume looked pointedly at Mikan.

"Me?" Mikan laughed. "Don't be silly, Natsume."

"Don't be too modest, polka-dots," Natsume teased back.

"Pervert," Mikan retort while stuck out her tongue at Natsume.

"Both of you don't have to be mushy all the time, you know," a very, very familiar voice said from behind them.

"Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan said, looking at her senior who just went arrived beside her along with Misaki.

"Hello, Mikan," Misaki greeted the younger teen. "Tsubasa and I are on our way to the Special Ability classroom so we decided to walk with you."

"Sure," Mikan said. She looked at Natsume. "Now, why don't you run along for your Dangerous Ability joint class?"

He eyed Tsubasa for awhile, then said, "Alright." Before he left, Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead.

When Natsume had disappeared from their sight, Misaki told Mikan. "Lucky girl you are, Mikan, lucky." Mikan blushed because of what Misaki said.

The three of them started walking to their joint class. It was quiet all the way, to Mikan's surprise. Misaki and Tsubasa didn't even fight. When they were in front of the classroom, Misaki turned towards Mikan. "Mikan," she said. "Tsubasa and I want to talk to you when class is over."

Mikan looked from her pink-haired senpai to her blue-haired senpai. Then, curiously, she answered, "Alright."

Special Ability class went on fast since Mr. Noda is once again lost in his time travel. When everyone had exited the room, Misaki asked Mikan to sit down in front of her and Tsubasa.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Mikan.

"Well," Misaki started. "Yesterday, Tsubasa and I, well, we went to your room to check on you."

"Yeah, and?" Mikan asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, we found a book on your bed," Tsubasa said.

Suddenly, Mikan felt like her heart stopped beating. 'Oh no, did they saw the book?'

"Yes, Mikan, we saw the book," Tsubasa said, knowing what Mikan was thinking.

"So, I guess you both know about it than," Mikan said.

"Yeah, we kind' sums two and two together," Misaki replied.

"I'm three months pregnant," Mikan confessed.

"But how?" asked her blue-haired senpai.

Both Mikan and Misaki gave Tsubasa a look.

"Well, I know how but what made you do it?" Tsubasa asked, making his question much clearer. "I mean, I know you and you have your own principles."

"Well, three months ago, Natsume and I were on a mission," Mikan explained. "We thought we were going to die so, we did it." After a few minutes, she continued, "I love him so, I thought if I were going to die, I want to just feel him for the first and my last." Mikan stopped talking.

"And then?" asked Misaki.

"We were saved," Mikan continued. "But after that day, we kept ignoring each other. I don't know what to say to him. But now, we've worked things out and he was really happy."

"How many people already know about this?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, Natsume, of course. And then, Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu," answered Mikan.

"What are you going to do now?" Misaki asked.

"I'm going to keep this baby," Mikan answered, "for me and for Natsume." She smiled.

Misaki and Tsubasa smiled. "Well, if you need anything, just tell us and we'll help you out," the doppelganger said.

"And if that kuro neko do anything bad to you, just tell him and I'll beat him up," Tsubasa said.

Mikan looked at her two senpai with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, both of you." She hugged Misaki and Tsubasa tightly.

Suddenly, the door opened and they heard someone say, "Hey, little girl, are you done yet?" It was Natsume.

"Yup," Mikan said. Natsume appeared in front of the door and Mikan went to him.

When they were about to go, Tsubasa yelled at Natsume. "Hey, black cat, if you hurt Mikan, I'll beat you up." Tsubasa smiled.

"Whatever," Natsume said. He put his hand around Mikan and they walked back to their room.

* * *

**takari love: I know this is way too short and not like what I promised...I just don't want you guys to wait too long so I put this up first...I have the seventh chapter already...n it is almost ready...Maybe at the end of this week...So plz be patient...,**

**tbc**


	7. Mikan's Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

**Reviewers: Thanks for the reviews and sticking to story everyone.**

**takari love: I'm sorry that the last chapter was short and looks ike this one is a little short too...Gomen...I had a busy but fun week and well...tired as well... I'll try making the next chapter longer..**

**

* * *

**

-Mikan: 15: Special Star-

Hotaru: 15: Special Star-

-Natsume: 15: Special Star-

-Ruka: 15: Special Star-

-Tsubasa: 18: Special Star-

-Yuu: 16: Special Star-

-Misaki: 18: Special Star-

* * *

Light In Darkness

* * *

Chapter 7: Dad

Two months had passed since Misaki and Tsubasa confronted Mikan. Nobody knew about Mikan's condition except for Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Misaki and Tsubasa. They kept the secret well. 

One early morning, a tired kuro neko was walking down the hall towards one of the special star rooms. He was woken up by his beloved girlfriend's 'emergency'. 'If anyone should know, Imai would,' the fire caster thought. He knocked on the door.

"Ruka, please answer that," came Hotaru's voice from inside.

'Typical,' Natsume thought. 'I knew Ruka would be here.'

A minute later, the door opened and Natsume was greeted by a surprised Ruka but Natsume was least surprised to see his best friend there. "N-Natsume, what are you doing here?" the boy with the animal pheromone asked.

Before Natsume could answer, Hotaru appeared beside Ruka, saying, "I knew you'd be coming."

"Hn," Natsume said while Ruka looked at his lover and asked, "H-How?"

Ignoring Ruka, Hotaru said, "I've thought about it and I had already asked Animatsu to prepare it. Wait here," she said, and Hotaru went into her bedroom again.

Ruka looked at his best friend. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Clothes," Natsume replied.

"Huh?" the blonde said, still confused.

Then, Hotaru reappeared again; this time there was a bag in her hand. "I knew Mikan's growing now that she's in the fifth month so I asked Animatsu to make Mikan three pairs of new uniform."

"Thanks," Natsume said.

"Sure," Hotaru replied and with that Natsume went back to Mikan's room.

When Natsume went into Mikan's room, he saw clothes flew from the wardrobe one after another.

chibi moment+++

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked as a big sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"None of my clothes fit," Mikan said. "This is your entire fault," she pointed accusingly at Natsume. Another big sweat drop appeared on Natsume's head.

end of chibi moment+++

"I've got you new uniforms from Imai," Natsume said, giving the bag that Hotaru gave to Mikan.

"Really?" Mikan said happily. "That's great. But how did she get it?"

"I guess she thought about it ahead of time," Natsume answered.

The auburn-head smiled. "That's typical of Hotaru-chan." Suddenly she frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked the black cat.

"That means you disturbed her early in the morning," said Mikan.

"I think she was already awake earlier than that," Natsume said. "Ruka was in her room."

"Ruka?!" Mikan said. Suddenly her eyes went wide. Oh.

Snapping his fingers in front of Mikan, Natsume said, "Hey little girl, you better not think of anything pervert."

Mikan blushed, because of embarrassment and anger. Suddenly, Mikan winced and put her hand at her stomach. Natsume immediately went to her side worriedly. With his hand around her, he asked, "Are you alright?" Natsume led Mikan to her bed and they sat on it.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked again.

Mikan looked at Natsume with a smile. "I'm fine," she said.

"But-"

Natsume was stopped when Mikan put her index finger at Natsume's lips. After that, with her hand, she took Natsume's right hand and put it on her stomach, her own hand on top of Natsume's.

"Can you feel it?" Mikan asked.

"Feel what?" Natsume answered with his own question.

His question was answered when Mikan winced again. "That," she said. She smiled. "That was our baby."

Natsume was still too stunned to say anything. "T-That…That was my baby," Natsume said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah," replied Mikan. "Its kicks are getting stronger and stronger now though."

Natsume suddenly hugged Mikan. "I promise I will always protect you both," he said.

"I know," Mikan said, and then, just enjoyed being in Natsume's embrace.

* * *

"Good morning," Mikan said to everyone in the classroom.

"Good morning, Mikan," Anna and Nonoka replied.

Mikan and the kuro neko went to their seat. Hotaru and Ruka were already there. Hotaru was reading another book about nanotechnology while Ruka was stroking his rabbit while his eyes are on Hotaru.

'If Ruka didn't stop now, Usagi sure will be bold by now,' Natsume thought, shaking his head at his love struck friend.

"Thanks Hotaru," Mikan said when she sat down at her seat next to her best friend.

"You owe me 1 000 rabbits," Hotaru said, her face covered behind the book she was reading.

"Mou, Hotaru-chan," Mikan whined. From behind the book, Hotaru smiled.

A few minutes later, Mr. Narumi entered the room. "Good morning class," he said.

A chorus of good morning was heard. Narumi smiled. He looked around. Then, his eyes fell on one student; Mikan Sakura.

'She's been acting strange lately and apart from that, something's different about her. I can feel it,' Narumi thought. He immediately shook his thought away and covered it with a smile. Narumi decided to confront Mikan after class was over.

When the bell rang as a sign that class is over, Hotaru said to Mikan, "We'll go to town after joint class, okay?"

"Sure," Mikan replied. "Thanks, Hotaru-chan." The raven-haired girl just flashed her best friend a smile and walked out of the classroom. Ruka, on the other hand, just waved and followed Hotaru.

Natsume went beside Mikan and put his hand around her shoulder. "Hey, little girl, want me to walk you to your joint class?"

Before Mikan could answer, Narumi walked over towards them and said, "I think there's no need for you to do that, Natsume."

"M-Mr. Narumi," Mikan said.

"Hello, Mikan-chan," the blonde teacher said, smiling. He looked at Natsume. "I hope you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind," the black cat said.

"Natsume," said Mikan. The black cat scowled. "Don't worry," Mikan told her lover. "I want to talk to Mr. Narumi."

"Alright," Natsume replied. "I'll just wait outside than."

"There's no need, Natsume because it will take quite a while," Narumi said.

Before Natsume could protest, Mikan reassured him, "Don't worry, I'll be find."

At first, Natsume was reluctant, but after a few seconds, he said, "Alright, I'll see you after your joint class." He kissed Mikan at her forehead and left.

"Come on, Mikan, let's talk over tea at my quarters," Narumi said.

"B-But, won't I be late for my joint class?" asked Mikan.

"Don't worry, I'll explain about it to Mr. Noda later," said Narumi. "Speaking of Mr. Noda, he just went for another time travel this morning."

"Oh," was the only thing that Mikan could say.

* * *

"Mikan, you seem quiet these days," Narumi said as he put the tea cups filled with tea on the table in front of Mikan and himself. There was a plate of cookies in the middle. "You seem matured as well."

While sipping her tea, Mikan thought, 'Who wouldn't be if there's a life living in her womb.'

"Mikan-chan," Narumi said snapping Mikan out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry," Mikan said. She looked at Narumi. "What were you saying?"

Narumi didn't answer Mikan's question. Instead, he said, "Remember the time when you asked if you can call me 'Grandpa' and I told you that I'm too young to be your grandpa. Instead, you could call me dad."

"Yeah," Mikan said.

"Well, that name is not just a name to be called, you know," Narumi said. Mikan looked at him. "Mikan, you can tell me all your problems to me at any time. I'll always be here to listen. Besides, I've already thought of you as my own daughter."

Mikan gripped her skirt. "Dad, I'm-" she didn't managed to say it out though for she felt a lump in her throat.

Narumi looked at Mikan. It had been a long time since he last heard that nickname. He smiled. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me now."

Mikan looked at Narumi. Tears had formed in her eyes. Seeing that, Narumi went in front of Mikan and kneeled. "Hey, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, okay," Narumi said softly, rubbing the tears from Mikan's eyes with his fingers.

Mikan sniffed. Then, she suddenly hugged Narumi. The teacher with the human pheromone was taken aback. After a few seconds, he relaxed a bit and returned Mikan's hugged.

"Daddy," Mikan said. "I'm sorry I've been hiding this from you for a long time."

"It's alright," Narumi said softly in Mikan's ears.

"I've wanted to tell you but I'm not sure if I was ready," Mikan said. "But I now I know I am."

"What is it, Mikan?" asked Narumi.

Mikan broke the hug and looked straight in Narumi's eyes. "Dad, I'm pregnant." Narumi's eyes were opened wide because of shock. "Are you mad at me?" the petite girl asked.

"I-" Narumi chuckled. "I'm sorry but I can never be mad at you, Mikan."

"Thank you," Mikan said, hugging Narumi again. "I've been worried thinking how I could tell you and the other teachers."

Narumi chuckled. "As your substitute father," he said, "let me worry about that."

Both of them broke the hug and Narumi looked at Mikan thoroughly. Indeed there was a small lump at Mikan's stomach but it was not that noticeable since Mikan is a thin girl.

"So that was the bump that I felt when you hugged me just now," Narumi said and both of them laughed.

"Yeah," Mikan said as she wipe the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Your clothes must be small for you now," Narumi said to Mikan.

"Yes, that's true," Mikan replied.

"Have you bought maternity clothes yet?" asked the blonde.

"No," Mikan shook her head. "I was planning to buy it this afternoon with Hotaru after class."

"Oh, I see," said Narumi. He took out his wallet and gave a card to Mikan. It was made out of gold. "This is little present from me. Buy anything you want with that credit card."

"Mr. Narumi, I can't," she said.

"No, I insist," Narumi said. Mikan know that there was no use protesting anymore when Narumi had already made up his mind. Instead, she just said, "Thank you." Mikan bowed. Narumi smiled. "Now, I think you should start going to you joint class or else you'd be late."

"Hai," Mikan replied.

Narumi sent Mikan to the door. "Be careful and you better not be running," he said to her.

Giggling, Mikan said, "Hai," and start walking to her class.

* * *

**takari love: What do you think??? I know it is short and please don't hate me for it...lol R&R plsu**

**tbc **


	8. Koko, Nonoko and Anna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**takari love: I'm sorry that I haven't updated for soooo long...bows at readers And I'm sorry that this chapter is kind' short... I'll try to make the next one longer, okay? Enjoy!,****

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Koko, Nonoko and Anna 

It's been two weeks since Mr. Narumi found out about Mikan's condition. Now and then, he would visit her, of course, when nobody is looking, for it would be really suspicious.

Mikan arrived to class early again that day. As she sat at her seat, she hummed a song,

"Mikan-chan," Mikan heard someone said. She looked up and saw that it was Yuu.

"Ah, it's you, Yuu," Mikan said.

"You seem cheerful today," Yuu said, smiling.

"Un," Mikan replied. "Now that Mr. Narumi knows about it too, I feel like a small burden on my shoulder has already been lifted." She smiled.

"Good for you," Yuu said. He sat down at his seat in front of Mikan. "Hotaru's working on a new invention, huh?"

"Yeah," Mikan replied. "That's why she's always late lately."

"On you're always early now," Yuu teased.

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Mou, Yuu, that's not nice."

Yuu laughed. "Gomen, gomen."

"But you're right," Mikan said. "And it's also thanks to Natsume too," she looked at Natsume, who is sleeping at his seat with his manga on his head. Yuu looked at Natsume too. "He's been accompanying me till late at night everyday and woke up super early to help me in the morning."

"Natsume is awesome, ne?" Yuu said, looking at Mikan.

"Hai," Mikan replied, also looking at Yuu.

"Well, that's Natsume for you," Ruka, who had just entered, joined in the conversation.

"Ohayo, Ruka," Mikan greeted.

"Ohayo," Ruka greeted back.

"You're surprisingly late today," Yuu said.

Ruka scratched the back of his head. "Well, there's something I have to do," he said. A tint of blush could be seen on his face.

"Meeting Hotaru, huh," Mikan giggled.

"Wha?! How did you know?" Ruka asked.

"It's simple, really," Yuu answered. Then, he and Mikan laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, just laugh all you want," Ruka said, pouting. A few minutes later, he joined in, laughing.

"It seems like the three of you are having fun," Hotaru, who suddenly appeared, said.

Mikan, Ruka and Yuu stopped laughing. Mikan stood up to hug Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan, ohayo," she greeted.

Hotaru smiled at Mikan. "Ohayo," she greeted back.

**NONOKO AND ANNA**

"Hmm, Hotaru-chan and Mikan-chan has been weird lately, ne?" Nonoko said.

"What do you mean, Nonoko-chan?" Anna asked.

"Well, for the past months, Hotaru allowed Mikan to hug her everyday," Nonoko answered.

Anna put her index finger at her chin. "Hmm, you're right. That is strange."

"And you know, Anna," Nonoko said. "I've noticed something different about Mikan."

"Nonoko-chan, now that you mention it, I think I noticed it too."

**BACK TO MIKAN AND FRIENDS**

Hotaru sat down at her seat. "You know Mikan, it won't be good for your health if you keep hugging me like that."

"I know," Mikan said. "I won't do it again," she added in.

Hotaru smiled a little at Mikan's childishness. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'She may has matured a bit but she's still Mikan.'

The four friends stopped chit chatting when the teacher entered the classroom.

* * *

When classes was over, Koko went to Anna and Nonoko. "Hey, did you two notice something different with Mikan?"

Both Nonoko and Anna nodded their head. "Yeah, we did."

"Let's ask her about it," Anna suggested.

"Un," Nonoko and Koko agreed.

So, the three of them went to Mikan's table. At that time, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume are still there.

"Ano, Mikan, can we ask you a question?" Nonoko asked.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Uhm," Anna said. "How do we put it?" She looked at Mikan. "You seem different lately."

Mikan laughed nervously and asked, "What do you mean?" while Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru thought, 'Did they found out?'

"Uhm," Nonoko and Anna looked at each other. They didn't know how to explain.

"What we meant was, you looked bigger," Koko said. Mikan blushed. "I would have read your mind but you did a great job with your nullifying alice that it prevent me from reading anything in your mind."

"Well," Mikan said. She looked at Natsume.

Natsume squeezed her hand lightly. "It's you choice," he said.

Mikan looked at Hotaru. As if the raven-haired girl understood what her best friend was saying, she nodded her head and said, "Yes, you can use my lab."

Mikan let out a deep breath. "Anna, Koko, Nonoko," she said. "Do you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you about it?"

The three mentioned nodded their head. "Did you eat to much that caused you to gain weight?" Koko asked bluntly.

Mikan's face went red because of anger and embarrassment. "Koko, I didn't do anything like that!" she yelled at her friend.

"Take it easy," Koko said, smiling. "I was only joking."

After cooling down, the seven students went to Hotaru's laboratory.

After making themselves comfortable in Hotaru's lab, Anna asked, "So, Mikan, tell us? Why do you look like you've gained weight?"

"And you also missed out in P.E class, a lot," Nonoko added in.

"Yeah, I thought that was your favorite class," Koko said.

"Well," Mikan said. "It's simple really." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Anna's, Nonoko's and Koko's jaw dropped. Suddenly, they heard Koko laughed. All of them looked at the mind reader.

"Wow! You really got me there, Mikan," Koko said.

"She's not joking," Natsume said.

Koko laughed again. "She's not joking," he repeated. Then, registering what Natsume said, he stopped laughing. "She's not joking?" he asked.

"She's telling the truth," Hotaru said in her usual monotone.

"What!!!" Koko shrieked.

"Mikan, congratulation," Anna and Nonoko said to Mikan. They hugged their auburn-head friend.

"Y-You don't hate me?" Mikan asked, confused.

Nonoko and Anna giggled. "Of course not," Nonoko said.

"You're our friend," Anna added. "If anything, we should support you."

"Thanks, both of you," Mikan said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Koko said. It looks like he had already got over his shock. "Congrats, Mikan," he gave his friend a hug.

"Thank you, Koko," she replied.

"So, how far along are you?" Anna asked.

"Five months," Mikan answered.

"Hey there, little baby," Nonoko said, touching Mikan's stomach. Then, she looked at the auburn head. "Do you know its gender yet?"

"No," Mikan shook her head. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, how sweet," Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Oh yeah, congratulations as well, Natsume," Koko said, patting Natsume's back.

"Yeah," Nonoko and Anna said.

"Hn," Natsume replied.

"Now I know why Mikan is on guard every second," Koko said.

"Yeah," Mikan smiled. "I can't risk Koko reading my mind."

Anna and Nonoko giggled. "And just a few years ago, Mikan came to the academy knowing nothing about her alice," Anna said.

"But now Mikan is one of the top star students and her alice is one of the most powerful alice there is," Nonoko added in.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean," Mikan asked with a mock angry voice.

The others in the lab, except for Hotaru and Natsume, laughed, then, Mikan followed. Hotaru just cracked a small smile.

* * *

**takari love: So how was it? If it was bad, pls review me and tell me what's wrong? And if it's okay, review me too, okay? ;p So, R&R...**

**tbc**


	9. The Teachers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**takari love: Heyas everyone...lol bows apologetically I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating for so so long... I guess my Gakuen Alice fandom changed to Prince of Tennis...but don't worry, as I said before,and I'll say it again, I won't abandon this fic. Well, I was planning to post this one during my mid-term school holiday so that I could make a longer chapter but I just felt so, so guilty...I have this chapter 1/2 done so I quickly finished this chappie today andposted it immediately...lol So, it might not be what you expected and maybe there's some mistakes and typo here and there. '**

**to the anon reviewers: Thank you Rachind Charo J. Palmaira, darkness, al!cefan!!, kesha alcantara, Frances Mae C. Velasco, and Light in darkness for reviewing my story... Since some didn't leave an email address, I decided to thank all anon reviewers here..., **

**And of course, I didn't forget about the other reviewers..., Thank you again for reviewing my story and sorry for making you wait for...how many months? Anyway, thanks a lot...,**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: THE TEACHERS**

While Narumi was teaching, an announcement was made. "Miss Mikan Sakura and Mr. Narumi, please report yourselves in the teachers' office immediately."

'I wonder what's wrong,' Mikan thought. She felt someone squeezed her hand firmly. It was Natsume.

"I could go with you if you want to," Natsume told her.

Mikan shook her head. "I'm alright."

Mikan stood up and began walking to the door.

"Mikan, wait for me," Narumi said, stopping the auburn-haired girl to exit the classroom. He looked at all the other students in the classroom. "Please do the exercises from your workbook while I escort Mikan to the teachers' office."

A chorus of agreement could be heard. Once Narumi and Mikan had exited the classroom, the students began to discuss amongst themselves.

"I wonder what Mikan had gotten herself into," a girl said.

"Yeah," the girl's friend agreed.

Anna looked at Nonoko worriedly. "I hope Mikan's not in trouble."

"I hope the teachers' hadn't found out her secret," Nonoko told her best friend.

"Don't worry," Koko joined in. "Mr. Narumi's there to help her out." The other two nodded.

Meanwhile, at Hotaru's and Ruka's table, Hotaru was doing her work as usual though Ruka could see that she was worried. Ruka put his right hand on top of Hotaru's left hand. The amethyst-eyed girl looked at Ruka. He smiled, saying, "Don't worry, Mikan would be okay."

"I hope so," Hotaru said softly.

* * *

While Mikan and Narumi were walking to the teachers' office, Mr. Narumi asked, "Mikan, are you scared?"

"A little bit," Mikan answered. "But not much since you're here with me, Narumi-sensei," she looked at her blonde haired teacher.

Narumi put a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you, Mikan." 'I'm not going to lose Mikan like how I lost Yuka.'

When they arrived in the teachers' room, Jinno-sensei, Serina-sensei and Subaru were there. All of them had a serious look on their faces.

After closing the door, Narumi immediately asked, "Why did you call us here? And why is everyone gathering here?"

When no one talked, Serina spoke, "I'll just go straight to the point." She looked at Mikan and Narumi. "We, as in me and other teachers had heard rumors from various students."

"What kind of rumor?" Mikan manage to choke out. 'Do they know about it?' she thought. Mikan saw Subaru looking at her while shaking his head slightly as to not attract attentions. She knew what Subaru meant. It means he didn't say anything to the teachers.

"Rumors saying you're pregnant," Serina said.

"Some students said they saw you trying on maternity clothes," Jinno said.

Mikan closed her eyes. Narumi took a hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly, whispering, "I'll stand by your side."

'I better bring it to light now,' the auburn head thought. She opened her eyes. "Yes, Serina-sensei, Jinno-sensei," she said, looking at both of the teachers. "The rumors are true. I'm pregnant."

"Miss Sakura," Jinno said. "I'm sure you're aware that it's wrong to be pregnant in high school."

"I'm quite aware of it," she said. "I'm not saying that it's right to be pregnant now, but it's also wrong if I abort this baby. That's why…that's why I'm going to keep it."

"I've known about Mikan's condition for the very beginning," Subaru aid before Jinno and Serina said anything. He walked beside Mikan. "If Mikan should be punished, than punish me too."

"I'm not going to punish anyone," Serina-sensei said. Mikan looked at her with wide eyes. "As long as Miss Sakura could maintain her status and this won't be in the way of her school works, than there's nothing to complain."

"A-Arigatou, Serina-sensei," Mikan cried out. She had always thought it would be hard to tell the teachers' and also, she might be kicked out of the academy. But it seems like she was wrong.

"I told you everything would be fine, Mikan," Narumi told his favorite student.

"Un," she replied.

"However," Serina-sensei added, "you'll have to face the other students. Some students whom are your real friends will support you, and some will insult you." She looked directly at Mikan. "Are you sure you're ready to walk down that path, Mikan?"

Mikan nodded her head. "I'm ready," she said. "I have friends who support me," she smiled, looking at Narumi and Subaru. In her mind, she thought of Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Nonoko, Yuu, Anna, and Koko.

"Very well," Jinno-sensei said. "We'll give you one chance, Miss Sakura."

"Is this for real?" Mikan asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Miss Sakura," Serina-sensei told her. "It would be a pity to lose such a wonderful elite student."

"Arigatou," Mikan bowed. Then, she left the room after Narumi said, "Please go ahead, Mikan. There's something I need to discuss with them."

"Hai, Narumi-sensei," she said.

Subaru had also excused himself from the room.

"I suppose you had already known everything from the very beginning," Jinno told Narumi. He nodded his head.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Narumi?" Serina-sensei asked.

"Now that you know the truth, I want you to inform the School's board that Mikan won't be able to do stuff for the academy anymore," Narumi answered seriously.

"I understand and in this situation, I agree with you," Serina-sensei said.

"And one more thing," Narumi said. "Usually, when a student broke some school rules, he or she will immediately be expelled without being given a second chance."

"You're asking why we decided to give Mikan a chance," Jinno said and Narumi nodded his head.

"Once upon a time, a great alice with nullifying had left us," Serina-sensei answered, looking at Narumi. "We don't want to lose another student with nullifying alice, especially a strong one like Mikan."

Narumi nodded his head, satisfied with the answers given. "Very well," he said, "please pass the message to the School's Board."

* * *

When Narumi went out of the room, he was surprised to see Mikan was still waiting outside. "I thought I asked you to go ahead?" Narumi said.

"I know," Mikan replied. "I just wanted to wait that's all."

For awhile, it was silent between them. But then, Mikan broke the silence by asking, "What did you say to them?"

"Nothing much," Narumi answered, "just that you won't be doing job for the academy anymore."

"But that means the burden on Natsume-" Mikan was stopped when Narumi put a finger on Mikan's lips.

"Everything will be fine," Narumi said, removing his finger. "If I hadn't told them, Natsume would have done it."

"You're right," she said.

"Now, let's get back to class," Narumi told Mikan.

When class had ended, Nonoko, Anna, and Koko surrounded Mikan's table. Yuu were there too.

"Mikan, what did the teachers want with you?" Anna asked.

"They heard rumors and I confirmed it," Mikan answered. "Now there's no need to hide anymore."

Natsume quickly looked at Mikan. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Mikan smiled over Natsume's protectiveness. "No, they didn't. In fact, they were quite okay. I expected them to at least denominate me to one star at least."

"Oh Mikan, don't say such things," Nonoko told the auburn-haired girl. "If anything, you deserve being a top star student."

"Yeah," Koko joined in. "No one has worked as hard as you for the last few years."

Mikan smiled widely. "Thanks guys," she said. Suddenly, Mikan sniffed and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Koko fidgeted, looking guilty. "Uh, Mikan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Instead of cooling Mikan down, the girl with nullifying alice cried harder. Lucky for them, they were the only ones in the classroom. Koko guilty looked at Natsume with a look that says, 'Help me'.

Wrapping an arm around Mikan's waist, Natsume looked at Koko, saying, "Don't worry about it. She's just having mood swings."

Mikan glared at Natsume with teary eyes. "Shut it, Natsume!"

Anna and Nonoko giggled. "Well Mikan, we've got to go now," they said. "Bye guys," they said to the others. After waving their goodbyes, they left the room.

"We need to go too," Hotaru said. "Ruka said he'll let me take pictures of him with the animals."

Ruka blush 10 shades of red. "Hotaru, you're supposed to keep this a secret."

Mikan laughed. "That's so like Hotaru."

Everyone looked at her. "Hey, she's not crying again," Koko stated. Poor Koko, just for that statement, he received a smack on the head.

"Natsume, let's eat lunch," Mikan said, smiling happily at Natsume. She linked her hand to Natsume's.

"Hn," the fire caster replied.

After the Mikan and Natsume left, Koko said while holding the bump on his head, "Mikan sure is scary when she's having mood swings."

Hotaru, as usual, keep a motionless face while Ruka and Yuu nodded. "We better not piss her off," Iinchou said.

* * *

Tsubasa and Misaki were in the Special Ability classroom. Misaki was reading a book while Tsubasa put his head on the table, depressing aura around him.

"Misaki," Tsubasa called out.

Misaki ignored him.

………The wind blew passed them.

"Misaki," he called out for the second time.

Misaki still ignored him.

"Mi.Sa.Ki." he called out each syllabus of Misaki's name slowly.

Twitch. Twitch. Annoyed, Misaki put down her book. "What?!" she asked the shadow manipulator.

Tsubasa cowered with fright. "It's nothing."

After giving Tsubasa one last glare, Misaki resumed reading her book. Sighing, Tsubasa slammed his head on the table again. The silence only lasted for a few minutes. Tsubasa looked at Misaki again.

"Misaki," he said for the third time.

Her eyes still on the book, Misaki muttered, "Just ignore, ignore, ignore."

"Misaki," Tsubasa called.

"Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore," Misaki chanted under her breath.

Tsubasa whined, "Misaki!"

Twitch. Twitch. Misaki slammed her book on the table. "**WHAT IS IT NOW?!" **her voice boomed with anger.

Tsubasa looked like as if his soul had gone out of his body. Forgetting what he wanted to say, Tsubasa said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Well, you better be," Misaki huffed. The doppelganger stood up, took her things and left the classroom.

Tsubasa looked at the opened door with teary eyes, saying, "But I just wanna ask about Mikan's celebration party." The wind blows again. "I'll just ask Kaname when he comes back tomorrow."

* * *

**takari love: So...how was it? Well, I think this story is moving too slow (the storyline) so I'll speed it up a little..., Pls, R&R... Ja ne...**

**tbc**


End file.
